Something Interesting Has Begun
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. AU and nice!Loki-shocker I know
1. Chapter 1:The Lizard Returns

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter One: The Lizard Returns.**

* * *

"Hey Doc, I thought you were locked away!" Peter Parker AKA Spiderman shouted as he swung above the Lizard's head to avoid those deadly claws, he still had the scars on his chest from their last encounter.

"I got out!" Dr. Connors roared whipping his tail towards the teenaged spider, it made contact with his stomach and sent Peter flying into the nearby wall.

"Ow…" Peter moaned as his head bashed against the brickwork. "I can't have a day off can I?"

"I will destroy you this time!" Connors swore stomping towards the teen's fallen form.

"Yeah okay." Peter muttered trying to stand up with the giant lizard claw wrapped around his head. Peter's hand flew up to the large scaled wrist trying to pry the claw off his face; all he got in return was a squeeze making him see spots.

"HEY!" A new voice shouted and suddenly the claw was gone and Peter was sprawled out on the ground breathing heavily. He looked up and saw the Ironman suit fly by shooting repulsors blasts at the Lizard. A pair of strong arms was lifting him up to his feet; Peter glanced over and saw the man who was holding him was Captain America! Yes THE Captain America!

"You okay there?" The Captain asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Peter stammered. "We should help Ironman, the Lizard is strong and he is going to need some help." Peter said knowingly.

"You know how to beat him?" The Captain asked releasing his hold on Spiderman, adjusting his shield.

"Well last time he showed up we cured him with an antidote but clearly that didn't work. The best thing to do is to slow him down so we can contain him, liquid nitrogen freezes him up." Peter relayed to the good captain who pressed a finger to his ear.

"You get all that?" He asked.

"Yup, tell the Spidey it's a good idea." The voice of Ironman came though the earpiece loud enough for Peter with his super hearing to understand, he felt himself grinning under his mask. One of his idols just said one of his ideas was a good one, he felt like a fan boy. He could hyperventilate later right now he had a Lizard to freeze… Again.

He nodded at Captain America and quickly scaled up the nearby wall towards where the Lizard and Ironman were fighting, the gold and red clad suit was now spewing liquid nitrogen at the Lizard who was roaring in anger. His beady eyes turned on Peter as soon as he came into view.

"YOU!" The lizard started towards Peter once more, the teen swung over its head and this time was wise enough to avoid both the claws and the tail landing on the wall behind where Ironman was hovering.

"This guy really doesn't like you does he Spidey?" Ironman asked conversationally.

"Not really no." Peter answered just as calmly. "I kind of blew him apart once or twice and stopped him from turning the whole city into lizards." Peter shrugged.

"Nice! I want the whole story once we wrap this up here." Ironman sounded like he was grinning.

"Alright… Hey watch out!" Peter launched himself in the path of the tail of Connors that avoided the liquid nitrogen and was launching towards Ironman. Peter grunted as the tail wrapped around his neck tightly cutting off the air supply holding him above the water of the pier they were fighting by.

"Poor little Peter." Connor's spat out and Peter lashed out with his feet trying to get a good hit in.

"Hey let him go!" Captain America threw his shield and it sliced the tail clean off and Peter fell towards the water below.

He hit the water with a hard impact, knocking the air of his lungs, the water hit his wounds and spots covered his whole vision. He spotted his precious air bubbles head towards the surface, he swore he saw a large ripple and something shooting towards him before darkness overtook his vision and he sunk towards the bottom of the bay.

* * *

Ironman and Captain America watched helplessly as Spiderman sunk below the dark surface of the bay.

"Keep the Lizard Busy Cap!" Tony shouted as he dove into the bay after the fallen spider.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Steve sighed facing the half frozen Lizard.

"Maybe we can be of use Captain." Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow called from the megaphone on the Quinjet that was now spraying liquid nitrogen at the Lizard as Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye landed beside the Captain.

"Good to see you guys." Steve sighed in relief.

"Where is Stark?" Clint asked.

"At the bottom of the bay." Captain America jerked his thumb over his shoulder just as the water erupted and Tony blasted into the air carrying the limp form of Spiderman cradled in his metal incased arms.

"Whose that?" Bruce asked walking over to join them sending Connor a look of interest and slightly disturbed.

"Spiderman, he has fought and beaten this Lizard before." Captain America said as he watched as SHIELD agents swarmed and started to cart the frozen Lizard away. Tony landed in front of the group and laid Spiderman on the ground.

"I think he's out cold doc." Tony reported his helmet faceplate flipping up.

"I'll take a look." Bruce adjusted his rolled up sleeves on his purple dress shirt before kneeling down beside the fallen hero. He took in the gashes that tore through the skin-tight fabric and the bruises around his throat. Bruce gently pulled the mask off and had to hold back a gasp, the others however gasped loudly.

Spiderman was a teenaged boy around 17 with spiked up brown hair, his face was covered in long cuts and he was breathing heavily. Bruce gripped his wrist taking in the small devices that adorned them, making a mental note to ask the teen about it later as he felt for a pulse. There was one but it was going too fast and the teen looked soaked to the bone.

"We need to get him back to the Tower, his wounds might be infected from his swim in the bay." Bruce reported.

"I'll take him, I'll meet you all there." Tony said in a strange voice as he looked down at the superhero teen unconscious at his feet.

"Okay." Bruce nodded and watched with veiled amazement as Tony gently picked the teen up into his arms, holding him close to the arc reactor in his chest before blasting off into the sky towards the 'A' Tower.

"Spiderman is a teenager? Oh Fury is going to love this." Clint shook his head.

"We can discuss the fact that a teenager saved the city from the Lizard later right now we need to get back to the tower." Steve shook his head trying to jerk himself out of his own shock.

"Then get in, unless you want to walk back." Natasha said from the doorway of the now landed Quinjet.


	2. Chapter 2:Peter Parker's Great Escape

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Two: Peter Parker's Great Escape **

* * *

Peter Parker was fading in and out of consciousness. He peeled his eyes open when he felt wind rushing by his face, he peered up and blinked in shock as he saw Ironman was carrying him as they flew through the air.

"You're going to be alright Kid." The distorted voice of Tony Stark came through the faceplate. He felt himself floating away and since clearly this wasn't real he let himself go eyes rolling up and head falling backwards.

The next time Peter woke up he was staring up into the warm eyes of an unfamiliar man with curly brown hair wearing a purple dress shirt.

"Hey, you're going to be fine Peter." The man said soothingly, this set off warning bells in his mind. How did this man know his name? He couldn't feel his suit on his body anymore, more importantly where was his mask and his web shooters? Oh great the Avengers know who was he is. This really was not the best way for his week to turn.

"I'm Doctor Bruce Banner and I'm not going to hurt you. The Lizard gave you quite a beating and your wounds are mildly infected from that dip in the bay you took." Bruce informed the teen helping him prop himself up against the many pillows behind his head.

"W-Where?" Peter croaked out and when a cup appeared at his lips he gratefully sipped the cold water.

"Stark Tower, or is it Avenger Tower now?" Bruce looked over his shoulder and Peter startled, he hadn't noticed Tony FREAKING Stark leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"I'm thinking of renaming it to Avenger Tower, I mean all that is left of my name is an 'A'." Tony mused pushing himself off the wall slowly walking to Peter's bedside. "How you feeling kid?"

"Better… I guess you pulled me out of the bay?" Peter remembered.

"That was me, you did save me from a tail whipping from the Lizard so we are even." Tony admitted.

"When can I get out of here?" Peter looked around the room like look a lot like a high tech nurses office.

"What? You don't like my tower? I don't know if I should feel offended by this or not." Tony threw his hands in the air in surrender with a smirk on his lips.

"It's not that Mr. Stark…" Peter started.

"Tony, Mr. Stark was my father." Tony interrupted hurriedly.

'Okay… Tony. I appreciate what you and Dr. Banner have done for me, but I really have to go." Peter started to peel off the electrodes when Bruce placed his own hands on the teens smaller ones.

"You aren't healed yet, we have to keep your wounds cleaned so they don't get re-infected." Bruce said sternly, Peter shied away from the touch of the doctor. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he had read the name Banner someplace before.

"I've had worse than this before, no offence I think I can handle it Dr. Banner." Peter said.

"Oh we know you've had worse, we saw your scars. Claw marks and a bullet hole, you must have had a really bad day." Tony piped up. "But you are going to stay here until Bruce here is ready to let you go, trust me you do not want to make him angry."

"Fine…I'm guessing you know who I am by now." Peter sunk back into the pillows behind him leaving the electrodes stuck on his bare chest.

"Peter Parker, 17 years old, and you live in Queens with your Aunt May whom I'm guessing you want to call." Tony rattled off, tossing the teen a Stark Phone with the call screen open.

"Thanks." Peter said shyly.

"We'll give you a minute." Bruce grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him out of the room giving the teen some privacy.

"So what do you think of him?" Tony asked Bruce as they approached the living room where the other Avengers were lounging in.

"I like him, he reminds me of me at that age." Bruce said smiling a little.

"I like him too." Tony whacked his friend's arm.

"How's the kid?" Steve asked once the duo entered the room.

"Awake and already wanting to leave." Bruce chuckled.

"Reminds me of someone." Natasha sent Tony a look who smiled innocently at her as he slumped into an armchair.

"_Sir?" _JARVIS spoke from the ceiling and Steve only jumped a bit, he was slowly getting used to the AI but he still startled him.

"Yeah J?" Tony asked.

"_Young Mr. Parker is about to leave."_ JARVIS informed the group. All of them shot to their feet and bolted down the hall.

"So much for listening to orders." Bruce grunted.

"Reminds me of someone." Natasha repeated glancing at Tony as he keyed in the code for the room. They burst in to see Peter balancing on the ledge of the now open window. He glanced back at the group, giving them a smile saying he was sorry before he jumped out of the window.

"NO!" The group lunched forward and stuck their heads out the window.

"I'll be damned, kid really lives up to his name." Clint muttered as they watched the teen land on a building top across from the tower before he scaled down the side of that building.

"He doesn't even have those devices that were on his wrists." Bruce muttered.

"Kid's a mystery. I like mysteries and I'm going to solve this one." Tony announced as he strode towards the door. "J, how did he get the window open?"

"_Young Mr. Parker ahem… He hacked into the mainframe that operate the windows without setting off any of my alarms." _Somehow JARVIS managed to sound bashful.

"I DO like this kid!" Tony barked out a laugh. "Come on Brucie, we got some science to do!"

"Sure Tony." Bruce chuckled before following the inventor out and down to the R&D labs where the devices that Peter had been using were sitting.

"I feel bad about taking these apart but hey. Inquiring minds want to know." Tony shrugged before picking up a tool and he pried something loose from the device and let out a yelp as strands of webbing sprayed up at his face. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his best friend and science bro wrapped up in spider web.

"This is not funny Banner, now help me out of this stuff." Tony grumbled with a small smile on his lips. He hadn't seen Bruce laugh in a while so he would gladly be covered in webbing if that meant Bruce started to laugh again.

"This is amazing." Bruce mumbled as he tried many different cutting tools to get the webbing off of his friend.

"Once it gets off me I'll bask in how amazing this is." Tony said muffled by the webbing.

"Okay, okay." Bruce rolled his eyes before he settled on a laser cutter and carefully cut the webbing off of Tony. Placing a sample of the webbing in a flask and handed it to Tony.

"Well time to find out what Spidey uses to fly. Run those blood tests and we will find out what makes Peter Spiderman, I mean he scaled that building!" Tony said with an excited glint forming in his eyes. Bruce smiled to himself as he turned to put the vial of blood he took from Peter while the teen was passed out. He did feel bad about it but it was a precaution. Tony really was taking a liking to the teenaged superhero.

* * *

"I did just did, I actually just did that." Peter muttered to himself as he flipped up the hood of his hoodie he grabbed off the chair in the room in the tower. Peter was now freaking out; he had run away from the Avengers against Tony STARK's orders of him to stay in bed. He was beyond screwed, like really screwed. He couldn't go home, Tony knew where he lived… Did he know where Gwen lived? No he couldn't risk it, he looked up to where he was.

A few blocks away from his high school, that had numerous science labs and a nurse's office. He could make this work, even if they did track him down to his high school, he could get away easily enough since he had memorized the layout within the 1st day of attending it. He simply picked the lock on the chains that wrapped around the backdoors of the school and slinked inside the silent school. He shuffled along until he came to the nurses office, he entered it and gathering what he needed he set to work on the gashes on his chest and face. It stung like hell but he knew that meant it was doing its job. Connors he assumed was in the hands of whomever the Avengers worked for so he could relax a little bit. Now he just had to watch out for the Avengers. Easier said than done. He glanced at his empty wrists and swore under his breath, they had his web shooters and once they figure out it was from OSCORP they would find out everything about his past with Connors and about his father. His life was just getting back to normal, but being a teenaged spider was never easy so why not throw some more super heroes into the mix? Someone really hated him. He was half expecting to come out of the school to be swarmed by the men in black. He knew he couldn't sleep in the school, well he could but Aunt May would be worried and he didn't want her to. So with a sense of dread he headed home and braced himself for whatever was coming his way when he got there.


	3. Chapter 3:Stop Meeting Like This

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Three: We Have To Stop Meeting Like This **

* * *

Surprisingly nothing happened to Peter for the rest of that day, Aunt May fussed over him like normal, he talked with Gwen, did his homework and started on creating a new pair of web shooters. Things started to happen during his lunch period at school the next day. He was sitting outside at a table eating his lunch and doing some work waiting for Gwen to be finished her tutoring session with Flash when someone sat across from him.

"You weren't as easy to find as I thought you'd be." Captain America stated casually. Peter looked up startled to see the Captain sitting across from him eating an apple like he did this every day.

"Cap-" Peter started before cutting himself off not wanting to draw attention.

"Steve, Steve Rogers." Steve corrected with a smile.

"Okay… Steve, why are you here?" Peter started to pack up his books after a quick look at his watch showing him he had 15 minutes before his next class.

"I was worried about you when you jumped out of the window and scaled down that building." Steve raised an eyebrow and the teen blushed slightly.

"Yeah I guess it was a little bit of overkill…" Peter admitted and Steve stood up as the teen did. Walking beside him as Peter led them to the bleachers by the football field for more privacy.

"Okay no disrespect Captain but cut the BS and tell me why you're really here." Peter stated not appreciating being jerked around.

"Uh well…" Steve rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Director Fury wants to see you." A new female voice entered the conversation. Peter whirled around just in time for a stinging to come from his arm. He grunted and looked down to see a black arrow sticking out from his skin. He pulled it out but he could feel whatever was in the arrow starting to work as his knees buckled as he lost feeling in his body. Steve rushed forward and caught the teen making Peter look up at his childhood hero with betrayal in his eyes before they fluttered closed and he faded. Damn these Avengers weren't good for his heart.

* * *

"You know Spidey… We have to stop meeting like this." Tony's voice pierced the haze of Peter's mind.

"If I wasn't tranquilized we wouldn't be meeting like this." Peter rasped out opening his eyes.

"I told them it was overkill but Fury never listens to me." Tony leaned back in his chair beside the bed Peter was strapped down to.

"Am I strapped down to the bed?" Peter strained against the leather straps around his wrists and ankles.

"Sadly yes. Fury doesn't know if you are friend or foe. Steve, Bruce and I were against it all the way but what Fury says goes around here." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I already don't like this Fury." Peter grumbled pulling at the bindings again.

"Trust me, meeting him doesn't make him more likeable." Tony assured him.

"Great I'm really looking forward to this then." Peter grunted as he felt the leather cracking.

"So how did your DNA become merged with Spider DNA?" Tony asked inspecting his nails; this made Peter pause in the breaking of the straps.

"How did you know about that?" Peter asked head snapping to look at Tony.

"We took a vial of your blood before you woke up at my tower." Tony admitted. "I am sorry about that, but man have you seen your blood? It's incredible!"

"So I've been told." Peter looked down. "I was kind of snooping around OSCORP and got bitten by a radioactive spider. Next thing I know I'm sticking to things and then Connors turns into a giant lizard with the formula I gave him. I think you know the rest."

"Yeah, that's crappy luck." Tony sympathized.

"Tell me about it." Peter gave one final tug and the leather snapped off his wrists.

"Colour me impressed." Tony laughing helping the kid to sit up correctly well as correctly as he could with the straps still on his ankles. "So super strength comes with the spider powers?"

"Honestly? I still have no idea what that bite did to me." Peter admitted. "I was kind of busy with Connors turning into a giant lizard who then kept trying to kill me."

"Must have been a sucky week huh?" Tony patted his shoulder.

"Tell me about it…"

"Still that is no excuse for the spandex!" Tony cried dramatically.

"Hey I had to work with what I could find alright? Trust me it takes like half an hour to get into my suit." Peter complained.

"Well I'm going to have to fix that then won't I?"

"Whoa! You don't have to do anything for me."

"Yeah but I will so stop arguing kiddo. I can't let you go around in that piece of fabric anymore."

"Tony really you don't have to."

"What part of stop arguing don't you get?"

"The stop part."

"Cheeky, I think we are going to get along great!"

"So our guest is awake?" A darker skinned man in a long black trench coat with a eye patch walked in with the curly red haired women from the school and a man with short dirty blonde hair with a quiver on his back walked in. The man with the arrows if Peter had to guess was the one who shot him.

"Awake and out of his wrist straps. Apparently super strength may or may not be part of being a teenaged spider." Tony spoke up.

"So you're Fury everyone has been talking about. I would introduce myself but I know you know who I am." Peter stated glaring at the one visible eye.

"He's like a mini you." The archer said looking at Tony.

"I know, isn't it great?" Tony said cheerfully.

"Yes I know who you are Mr. Parker." Fury ignored the other conversation focusing in on Peter making him shift under the intense gaze.

"Then mind telling me what you want with me? It must be important for you to kidnap me from my school!" Peter snapped out.

"We just want to talk." Fury assured the teen who really didn't feel assured.

"Then why did you strap me to a bed?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"It was a precaution and a test. Good job, you passed." Fury stated.

"What test did I pass?"

"The test that shows you aren't an enemy."

"I saved this city from Connors and his crazed plan and you were testing me to show you I wasn't an enemy?" Peter hissed.

"Again it was a precaution." Fury repeated.

"That's BS and you know it." Peter stated crossing his arms. "Now either you tell me what you want with me or I'm leaving." Peter flicked his legs and the straps came off so the teen was now sitting Indian style looking at Fury.

"See Super Strength." Tony pointed out.

"More like super annoyed." Peter grumbled.

"I love this kid already!" Tony laughed giving the archer a grin who returned it, the same glint in both their eyes.

"Agent Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and Agent Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow meet Peter Parker AKA Spiderman." Fury did a quick summary of the people in the room for Peter's benefit.

"Tony Stark AKA Ironman." Tony interrupted not one to be left out.

"Okay why are you introducing me to everyone?" Peter's mind was racing now.

"Because I want you to be part of the Avengers." Fury stated simply.

"You what?" Peter asked flabbergasted.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Fury rolled his one eye.

"But I'm 17 and still in high school!" Peter said stunned.

"You saved the people of New York from being turned into lizards while you were 17 and still in high school." Clint pointed out.

"Could I get some time to think this over possibly at my own home?" Peter asked not looking at anyone, he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Fine, someone will accompany you to make you sure you are alright." Fury started to turn towards the two agents flanking him.

"I'll do it." Tony offered and the 3 agents looked at him. "What?"

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid we will be watching you Stark." Fury conceded.

"Come on Spidey, time to fly air Stark." Tony cheered as Peter slid off the bed. He nodded at the agents as he followed Tony out of the room and down the hall that was swarming in people in skintight uniforms.

"Where are we anyways Tony?" Peter asked looking around.

"Aboard the Helicarrier of SHIELD." Tony said flippantly.

"SHIELD?" Peter asked confused.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Tony rattled off. "Still a horrible name but SHIELD was somewhat of an improvement."

"Very wordy, so what exactly does being an Avenger qualify as?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well when Fury calls or we notice some huge invasion or what not we all suit up and go stop it as a team." Tony said simply. "Ah here we are, time to get off this floating fortress."

Tony pulled out a Stark Phone and slid his thumb across the screen, the wall in front of the duo opened up to show an Ironman suit, the chest and the eyes started to glow like it knew Tony was there waiting, Tony stepped onto a platform and Peter watched in amazement as the suit opened up and engulfed Tony's body with clicks and whirrs.

"What do you think?" Tony asked his voice was distorted by the faceplate.

"Beyond amazing!" Peter almost squealed his inner science fan boy emerging. Tony gave a booming laugh as he walked over to the teen.

"Then hold on." Tony said grabbing the teen by the waist as a hanger door opened and wind whipped around the two causing Peter to grip onto the metal casing of the Ironman suit he was mushed against. "Here we go!" Tony launched them out of the hanger and high into the sky, it was a total rush. Tony and Peter both let out a whoop as Tony did a loop in the air before correcting course to Queens New York where the teen lived.


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting Aunt May

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Four: Meeting Aunt May**

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Tony." Peter thanked Ironman as he detangled himself from the suit's arm on a nearby rooftop as not to draw attention.

"Hey, I'm coming with you." Tony said as he hit a button on the arm of the suit.

"You're what?" Peter gaped as the suit retracted off Tony's body into a suitcase.

"I'm coming in with you, Fury would be pissed if I left you alone besides I'm guessing you are making more of your web shooters and I want to see your process." Tony stated heading towards the fire escape and started down it.

"Oh good god." Peter shook his head following the millionaire down the stairs and led him to his house feeling rather self-conscious as he led the millionaire down the street to his brick house he and his aunt shared.

"Aunt May I'm home!" He called as he entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Peter!" Aunt May called out.

"Aunt May, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Peter entered the kitchen shooting a glance over his shoulder.

"Who is that dear?" Aunt May asked drying her hands on a towel before placing it back on the counter.

"Hello Ms. Parker." Tony said politely, turning on his winning smile.

"Oh my! Peter do you know who this is?" May gasped staring at Tony wide eyed.

"Yes I do Aunt May. Aunt May meet Tony Stark." Peter slid onto a chair by the table grabbing the cup of Orange Juice sitting on the table before chugging half of it down.

"Oh my." May gasped again as Tony shook her hand, pressing a light kiss to the front of her hand like a proper gentleman, Peter had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "I hate to sound rude Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony." Tony flashed a camera smile at her and Peter could see a crack in her resolve forming.

"Okay then Tony, but how do you know Peter? Is he in some form of trouble?" May asked worriedly looking over at Peter who did his best to look innocent.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm in trouble?" Peter whined like a true teenager.

"Because Ironman is standing in my kitchen." May retorted and Tony chuckled.

"Now I know where you gained your quick tongue." Tony smiled causing May and Peter to blush. "Actually May, can I call you May?" She nodded blushing a bit more. "Well May your nephew actually helped us out a night or so ago and now my 'boss' wants him to join the Avengers." Tony summed it up causing May to fall into the seat across from Peter snatching his glass of juice and downing the other half.

"I haven't said yes yet Aunt May, I still need to think it over." Peter assured her.

"If I can do anything to put your mind at easy I will do my best." Tony promised her. "But Pete here promised he would show me something he's been working on."

"Ah right, uh follow me." Peter sent his awe-struck Aunt one last look before leading Tony up to his room and sat on his bed as Tony started to poke around the half completed web shooters.

"We kind of took your other ones apart, I had a run in with your webbing. It took Bruce using a laser cutter to get me free." Tony admitted and Peter had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. "Yeah he laughed at me too, it's fine." So Peter let out a few chuckles.

"Where did you get this webbing?" Tony asked inspecting the strands of webbing that were coiled tightly inside the device.

"I may or may not have 'borrowed' it from OSCORP when I was 'working' there and tweaked it a bit." Peter ran his finger though his hair spiking it up slightly as he did when he was stressed.

"Genius!" Tony muttered as he poked and prodded the device.

"Tony…" Peter started to gnaw on his lower lip.

"Hmm?" Tony hummed.

"What should I do? About Fury's offer?" Peter asked sounding like a confused and scared teenager.

"Make a pro's and con's list, isn't that what you kids do nowadays?" Tony asked looking over his shoulder taking in the form of Peter who was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest his chin on top of his kneecaps.

"I guess I could do that…" Peter mumbled. "But I want to know what you think, as an Avenger."

"Well I think you are too young to be in this business but since you've already saved the city once when we weren't around. I think you would be an asset to the team and hell even if you didn't join us I would still make you a better and safer suit. I for one would like for you to be part of the team, I think Bruce and Clint wouldn't mind. Natasha you might have to fight to earn her respect and Steve you're going to have do save the city again to get his approval." Tony rambled on.

"Well he's going to have to earn my respect back too." Peter grumbled annoyed thinking back to how Steve lured him into a trap.

"So in other words whatever you do I'll be fine with." Tony summed up. "I used to work solo but I have to admit, I do like being part of a team… If you tell Steve I said that I will deny it and put some of this webbing on your face."

"I won't tell him, scouts honor." Peter held up three fingers.

"You weren't a boy scout." Tony scoffed.

"I am offended!" Peter gasped dramatically.

"As you should be." Tony smirked before going back to Peter's web shooters and Peter grabbed a binder and started to work on his biology profiles. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Peter pushed his binder away and let out a huff of frustration.

"Can't make up your mind huh?" Tony asked not looking up from whatever he was doing to Peter's web shooters.

"Not at all… Could I possibly meet the others again before I make my final choice?" Peter asked shyly.

"Of course you can! Come on! Let's meet the team, we can finish your little web shooters in my lab." Tony said cheerfully gathering the pieces off the desk he had been hunched over previously.

"Thanks Tony." Peter grabbed his jacket off the foot of his bed and followed the man out of his room; he said goodbye to his still awe-struck Aunt who was promised by Tony Peter would be safe and sound at the Tower. They approached the same rooftop as before, Peter watched still amazed as the suitcase turned into the Ironman suit.

"Hang on Spider-Monkey." Tony gripped Peter in one arm.

"You did NOT just quote Twilight." Peter groaned.

"Blame Pepper and the fact you know I'm quoting Twilight is very interesting." Peter could tell Tony was grinning widely.

"Blame Gwen." Peter stuck his tongue out before Tony rocketed off towards the tower.


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting The Avengers

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Five: Meeting The Avengers.**

* * *

"Here we are, tower sweet tower." Tony joked landing on a platform of the Avengers tower. Peter stumbled out of Tony's grip breathing deeply. "You okay Spidey?"

"Yeah its just weird being up so high and not swinging on my webs." Peter answered straightening up.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of our super secret boy-band?" Tony asked as he walked with Peter, the suit being taken apart by machine arms.

"Super secret boy-band?" Peter snorted as they entered a sitting area with a rather large dent in the floor; Tony went straight to the bar and started to mix himself a drink.

"That's what I call it at least." Tony said cheerfully walking over to the teen with two drinks in hand. "One alcoholic beverage for me and one non-alcoholic drink for you, the underage minor." Tony handed Peter a glass cup filled with fruit punch. Peter made a face at the 'underage minor' crack but took the drink none-the-less.

"So what's with the dent in the floor?" Peter asked peering down into it; it was the size and shape of a human body.

"Ah that little spider has a very interesting story behind it. Remember when the aliens tried to take over New York?"

"Yeah I was visiting my family in Ohio, seriously when I got back and heard what happened…" Peter shook his head. "Anyways go on." Peter sat down on the couch looking up at Tony like a kid waiting for a story.

"It turns out Bruce in the form of the Hulk had a little 'chat' with Loki in here. In other words he bashed the Norse god around." Tony chuckled and Peter almost did a spit take.

"That is amazing!" Peter grinned after swallowing his juice without choking on it.

"I thought so as well." Tony beamed glad the two were on the same page. "Alright shall we head out to see the other members of the super secret club?"

"I guess." Peter said nervously.

"Hey I'm here, no reason to be nervous. Big brother Tony is here, or maybe Uncle Tony or maybe even Daddy Tony." Tony rambled dropping an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Don't push it." Peter nudged him in the ribs.

"I think Uncle Tony could work, yeah let's go with that." Tony ignored the teen who was squirming under his arm. "1st stop Bruce! Aka the jolly big green guy! Hey Jarvis, where is my favorite science bro?"

_"He is in the 3__rd__ R&D floor sir. Hello Mr. Parker." _The British voice reached their ears.

"Is that an AI?" Peter looked up amazed.

"Yes actually." Tony looked down at the young man with a degree of shock. "Peter this is JARVIS. J this is maybe our newest avenger."

"Hello JARVIS?" Peter looked up. "Uh sorry about hacking your before…"

"_All is forgiven Mr. Parker, I was rather impressed with your abilities, but if you try to hack me again I will take action." _JARVIS said pleasantly but it still sent a shiver down Peter's spine.

"I do not doubt that." Peter nodded solemnly.

"Aw you two are getting along so well it's making me all gooey eyed." Tony rolled his eyes before steering Peter towards the elevators; they dinged open when the duo was few feet away from the door. A women in a business suit with her red hair pulled tightly in a business bun appeared and smiled warmly once she saw Tony, but it turned into one of confusion once she spotted the teen under his arm.

"Tony, please don't tell me this is your son." The women rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What?" The two science lovers cried out looking at each other before jumping away a few feet.

"No he's not mine I swear Pepper, it would be pretty cool but no I am more of an badass uncle or cooler older brother." Tony waved his hands in front of him.

"Tony is not my father… At least I don't think he is!" Peter paused up putting his right index finger on his chin before laughing at the look Tony sent him.

"Teenagers." Tony grumbled.

"You must be Peter Parker, Spiderman? I'm Pepper Potts, Stark Industry CEO and girlfriend of Tony, but between you and me I'm more like his babysitter." Pepper winked at Peter as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Potts." Peter said politely.

"Pepper please." The red head corrected before rounding on Tony. "Tony I need you to sign these papers before you can go play with Bruce."

"But Pep, the point of making YOU CEO is I don't have to sign more paperwork." Tony complained to his girlfriend who set a determined glare on Ironman. Peter found this all very amusing and leaned against the nearby wall and watched with a smile on his lips.

"So you made your way to the tower huh kid?" The familiar voice of Clint came from beside Peter who glanced over with a flicker of his eyes, already having sensed the archer moving closer to him, got to love those spidey-senses.

"Yeah, I figured before I made my decision about joining or not, I should get the rest of the team's input. So Hawkeye what do you think?" Peter crossed his arms and looked at the archer who put his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"Well with some training you will make a pretty good addition to the team, but you are pretty young but that may work in our advantage. So I'd be cool if you joined, I know Natasha would think around the same thing and she would want to help train you herself." Hawkeye stated studying the teen.

"Thanks." Peter nodded his head taking Clint's words into consideration.

"Time to see Brucie!" Tony waltzed over hitting the down button on the elevator.

"Pepper done telling you off Tony?" Clint asked amused.

"Ha-ha." Tony rolled his eyes.

"For the time being." Pepper shouted as she dropped on the couch kicking her feet up.

"Move, move, move." Tony whispered grabbing Peter's wrist, dragging him into the arrived elevator. Peter yelped slightly and with his free hand waved at Clint who was now just laughing.

"Hey Brucieeee, guess who has come to visit us!" Tony sang as the duo wandered throughout the floor looking for the other scientist.

"Do I want to know?" Bruce looked up from a microscope, adjusting his glasses. "Oh it's you." Bruce said when he spotted Peter lagging slightly behind Tony.

"Hi." Peter waved his hand. "Thanks for helping me out before and uh sorry for jumping out the window… Just I didn't trust you guys."

"No harm, no foul and trust me I understand the feeling." Bruce walked over to them.

"Let's start again? I'm Peter Parker." Peter stuck out his hand.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Bruce sent the teen a soft smile. The name was still familiar to him and Peter racked his brain for why it was familiar. "Are you THAT Dr. Banner? The one who wrote the paper on anti-electron collisions?"

"Yes I am, wait have you read my paper?" Bruce looked at the teen in shock and Tony made a noise of approval in the back of his throat.

"Yeah I have, it's amazing." Peter admitted ducking his head to hide his blush.

"How old are you?" Bruce inquired curiously.

"17." Peter answered almost silently.

"And you understood my work?" Bruce asked amazed.

"Yes?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Huh." Bruce murmured.

"See I knew you two would get along! Anyway Bruce, it's science time!" Tony extracted Peter's half completed web shooters and placed them on the table beside the other ones that Peter left at the tower before.

"So uh Bruce?" Peter asked 10 minutes into the trio working on his web shooter that was already vastly improved and redone with stark tech instead of OSCORP as Peter had learnt that Tony is very protective of tech, or maybe he was already protective of Peter either way it now had a little SI engraved in the corner of the metal.

"Yes Peter?" Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose and looked over at the teen.

"I was wondering if I could have your take on… Me being part of the Avengers?" He asked suddenly very nervous, now that he had met Bruce his approval will mean a lot to him.

"Well…" Bruce rested his forearms on the metal tabletop and looked at Peter straight in the eyes. "I don't like the idea of you being put in harms way since you are a great kid and still a teenager, but… I know you would still be out on the streets with or without us. With us you can have a team backing you and a more protective suit. So if you did join I wouldn't mind it." Bruce said and Tony was nodding in agreement. "Plus it's nice to have someone else that know science in the tower."

"Yeah-HEY!" Tony protested and the other two laughed.

"Thanks Bruce." Peter said honestly. Now all he had to talk to was Captain America without hating him too much for luring him into that trap, but it was looking like he might say yes to Fury.

"Now all we need is the good ole Captain to talk to then you can make your decision Spidey." Tony voiced what Peter was thinking.

"Yeah, just not yet yeah? I'm still stewing over how he lured me into a trap set by SHIELD." Peter grumbled.

"Ouch, that's brutal." Tony winced.

"Peter, you have to remember Steve well… He is a soldier and he follows orders to the letter… Most of the time, so don't blame him too heavily yeah? I saw him when he got back and it looked like someone died. He locked himself in the gym since then, if you want to talk to him that would be a good place to start." Bruce advised and guilt welled up in Peter's gut.

"Oh, thanks Bruce." Peter muttered. "Tony, where is the gym?"

"Four floors down, want me to come with you?" He asked glancing up.

"I think I can handle this one, thanks though." Peter sent the two a bright smile as he loped over to the elevator.

"Good luck!" Tony called as Peter entered the elevator. Peter nodded and rode down to the gym level in silence, he was half expecting JARVIS to make a comment but the AI must have heard the previous conversation and decided against talking to the teen.

The elevator arrived with a ding as the door slid open and Peter taking a deep breath stepped out into the gym. He heard grunting and the sound of skin hitting fabric, so he headed that way and watched in amazement as Steve demolished a punching bag, literally knocking it to the ground before hanging up a new one.

"Ahem, am I interrupting?" Peter cleared his throat and Steve looked over at him in surprise before avoiding eye contact as he went back to punching the bag in front of him.

"Not really no… How did the meeting with Fury go?" He asked grunting a few times as he hit the bag.

"Fine, you know as well as meeting the director of SHIELD could go… He offered me a place on the Avengers." Peter reported and Steve paused in his routine of jab, cross.

"He did? Are you going to take it?" Steve held his hands out to stop the swaying punching bag.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking about it… I want to know your opinion on it however." Peter shifted on his feet and all he got was silence. "Listen Steve, the fact you lured me into a trap doesn't really matter to me anymore. I know you were just following orders and the fact that you are down here destroying harmless punching bags shows that Bruce was right. You feel horrible about it, but listen you don't have to anymore. You're still my childhood hero and a good man, just because you followed crappy orders doesn't change that." Peter took a few steps closer and gently laid his hand on the captain's tensed arm. He felt Steve's body relax at those words and finally looked him in the eyes.

"I am really sorry about that Peter…" Steve started and Peter held up his hand with a huge grin.

"Hey it's fine! Anyways what's your opinion Captain? Do you think I'll make a good addition to the team?" He asked cheerfully.

"You're still young…" Steve started and Peter threw his arms up in the air.

"I know I've gotten that." Peter muttered.

"But!" Steve cut in with a smile playing on his lips. "I would be honored to have you part of the team."

Peter felt his jaw drop. "Really? You'd be okay with it?"

"It will take some getting used to, but it should be alright… As long as you let me help you train so you don't hurt yourself." Steve nodded.

"Cool! Thanks Steve!" Peter grinned and Steve chuckled. "Great, now I have to tell Fury, that is going to be a fun conversation to have."

"Good luck." Steve said honestly.

"Thanks I think I'm going to need it." Peter shook his head, as he walked back towards the elevator. He was almost there when the doors swished open and Natasha walked out with her arms crossed.

"Director Fury is thrilled that you have agreed to be part of the Avengers, now if you come with me we can get everything sorted out." Natasha nodded her head.

"I don't even want to know how Fury managed to know I was going to agree." Peter shook his head.

"He has his ways… For the record, you will be training with me as well." Natasha stated as they entered the elevator.

"Okay." Peter nodded his agreement, not missing the smirk on her lips and he felt like agreeing to this may have been a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6: Pie with Lain

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of.**

**FallenQueen2: I know this one is short but it is needed as it has the start of a plot line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Six: Pie with Lain**

* * *

Peter moaned as he flopped down on his bed in his Aunt May's house. His whole body ached and the mattress felt wonderful under his poor abused body. He hadn't been in his Aunt's house in ages, he had been stuck on the helicarrier training with Natasha, Clint and some other SHIELD trainers for the past few weeks. He was sore and achy but he felt oddly satisfied, as his fighting has vastly improved. His new and improved web shooters (thanks to Bruce and Tony) worked better than ever and he made it back to Aunt May's home in record time.

"Peter?" Aunt May rapped softly on the wood of the door, poking her head in half way.

"Yeah?" Peter asked pushing himself into a seated position on his bed.

"Could you possibly go get some eggs and milk for me?" She asked.

"Sure Aunt May." Peter agreed reaching for his jacket and backpack.

"Thank you dear." May grinned brightly and walked her nephew to the door. "Be careful!"

"Always Aunt May." Peter called over his shoulder as he plugged in his iPod and jammed his hands in his jacket's pockets as he loped down the street towards the shops. He got the eggs and milk, safely tucking them into his backpack before heading back.

"Peter Parker?" A rich, smooth voice asked over the music that was pumping into Peter's ears.

"Yes?" He turned around and got a SHIELD badge pushed into his eyesight. "What do you want? I just got home." Peter didn't want to whine but this was getting ridiculous.

"Ah, I am sorry Mr. Parker but I did not get a chance to introduce myself on the helicarrier. I am going to be your newest instructor." The man retracted the badge and Peter examined the 6'7" man in front of him. The man was in normal clothes, black jeans with a green t-neck with a leather jacket thrown overtop of it, and his hair was long, back pulled back into a ponytail.

"Instructor of what? I'm sorry but who are you?" Peter asked the man.

"Ah sorry. I am Lain, I shall be your instructor of history, not earth's history but that of the many other planets out in the universe, mainly of Asgard as Thor is part of the Avengers." The man lowered his voice to a hushed tone.

"Lain? Is your first name?" Peter raised an eyebrow; he understood the reasoning behind learning the history of Asgard and the other planets just in case.

"Last name." Lain smirked.

"Do you agents even HAVE first names?" Peter grumbled.

"Classified." Lain chuckled. "Are you hungry Mr. Parker?" Lain gestured to the small diner down the street from them. "I hear they have amazing pie."

"Sure, why not." Peter shrugged his shoulders agreeing. The duo got a booth in the back as per Lain's request; Peter guessed it was something to do with SHIELD protocols or something else to do with spying.

"You're right, the pie here is amazing." Peter admitted biting into his warm apple pie.

"You'll learn to know that I'm right a lot of the time." Lain smirked waving his fork in the air taking a break from his own pie.

"Yeah, yeah. So when are we going to do our lessons?" Peter asked adding ice cream to the next bite.

"Away from the helicarrier, it's like a cage up there." Lain shudder and Peter nodded agreeing with him. "So how about whenever you have a free period at school?"

"So I have free periods on Mondays and Thursdays." Peter said.

"Okay sounds good, I'll come and pick you up on those days. I look forward to getting to know you Peter." Lain smiled as the duo paid for their pies and stood outside the diner.

"Right back at you Lain and I promise that I'll figure out that first name sooner or later." Peter teased.

"Good luck with that." Lain teased back getting a grin from the teenager before taking off down the street to give his Aunt May her milk and eggs.

"This will be rather interesting." Lain murmured turning down an alleyway and in the darkness his form rippled and changed. "Peter Parker." The man shook his head, freeing his hair from the ponytail letting it curl up as a wide smile spread across his lips, his clothes morphed into green and gold amour. Loki adjusted the amour and whistled to himself as he jumped up onto the rooftops and tracked Peter with his eyes.

"Rather interesting indeed." He smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of Thor

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Seven: The Return of Thor**

* * *

Peter grunted as he hit the mat for the 5th or was it 10th time in the last hour. Steve's offer to train him was a good one, but damn it was painful.

"That one looked like it hurt." Tony commented causally as he watched from the sidelines.

"Yeah, you want to get in here and try it?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Nope I'm good right here." Tony raised his hands in surrender as the teen flipped up onto his feet, taking his fighting stance and facing Steve once more. The super solider was barely sweating and it only slightly ticked the teenager who was drenched in sweat.

"Wimp." Peter grumbled before dodging a punch thrown by the blonde facing him, Peter countered with a roundhouse kick to Steve's knee, actually making contact bringing Steve down onto that knee. Peter quickly did a jab, cross combo making Steve's head snap side to side and Peter went for an uppercut but Steve saw it coming, grabbed Peter's wrist and flipped the teen over his broad shoulder making the teen moan in pain again as he stared up at the too familiar ceiling. He spotted Hawkeye sitting on a rafter watching everything, but right now the Hawk was laughing at the teen that was lying on his back.

"I think that's good for today. Good job Peter you actually landed a few blows on me." Steve held his hand out for Peter to take. The thought of using Steve's hand to bring the man down onto the mat but after flexing his muscles he found he lacked any real strength so he opted to just let the super solider pull him to his feet.

"Thanks Steve." Peter smiled before taking the extended water bottle and towel from Tony. "Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome kiddo." Tony smirked.

"Really are we going to keep the 'kiddo' thing going?" Peter wiped his face dry.

"I think we are, right Stevie?" Tony nudged the blonde who blushed at the nickname.

"Anyways I have something for you Peter. Follow me!" Tony dragged the teen towards the elevator as Steve waved them off.

"Is this 'something' a good something or a bad something?" Peter asked concerned.

"A good something." Tony said after a few moments of thought as the doors opened on a floor Peter had yet to be on. They walked out and Peter looked around, it looked like the main floor everyone always was on. It had a comfortable looking living room with a large flat screen and all the newest game systems, a cabinet full of DVD's and games. It had a kitchen attached full of food that Peter always ate and a huge desk with all the newest SI tech sitting on it. Peter followed Tony down a hall and they passed through the single doorway at the end of the hall and Peter stopped in his tracks.

"Tony? What? What is this?" Peter asked in awe.

"This is your own floor kiddo, surprise!" Tony spread his arms.

"My own floor?" He asked in shock.

"Your own floor, don't look so shocked. Everyone has one and since you are part of our little team you get your own floor so you can crash here whenever." Tony stated.

"This is wow. Tony you didn't have to do this…" Peter started looking around the huge room with an equally large bed, the room was red and blue the same colour scheme as his uniform that Peter hadn't seen since he became apart of the Avengers, when asked about it Tony merely winked putting a finger to his lips.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. Oh push the panel over there." Tony nodded at the nearby wall. Peter cautiously walked over and pushed his hand against the panel, it lit up and scanned his fingerprints.

"_Peter Parker, identity recognized." _JARVIS's voice rang out and Peter took a step back and looked at Tony who merely grinned larger. A hissing sound caught Peter's attention and made him look at the wall that was sliding away to show his Spiderman uniform in a huge glass case.

"So that's where it went." Peter breathed out.

"Bruce and I may have made some tweaks." Tony put in.

"What kind of tweaks?" Peter asked his inner scientist coming to the surface.

"Guess you are going to have to wait till we are called out to find out, let's just say it will protect you a lot better than spandex." Tony said proudly before he grunted as he got an armful of teenager, it made him freeze up. No one really touched him and he wasn't sure if he should flee or hug Peter back.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Peter muttered coming all over emotional; was this what having a father felt like? He sure hoped so.

"Your welcome Kiddo." Tony hugged Peter back after unfreezing deciding on hugging Peter back. The two separated quickly as both of them didn't really like hugging or emotional things and fixed the moment by exploring Peter's new room/floor.

"_Sir? It appears that Master Thor is back from Asgard and is on the roof." _JARVIS informed Tony and Peter.

"Thor? As in the giant Norse god of thunder?" Peter asked nervously.

"The one and only, let's go say hello to Point Break." Tony nodded dragging Peter out of his room towards the elevator. "J, tell the others to meet us up there."

"_Yes Sir."_ JARVIS replied.

"I wonder why he's back. If Loki got away, I swear." Tony muttered annoyed.

Peter stood quietly beside Tony as they rode up to the roof, Lain had taught him about Thor and Loki within the 1st few weeks of their sessions. Lain was actually pretty cool for being a SHIELD agent and everything.

To Peter it sounded like Loki got the short end of the stick, I mean he got his lips sown shut, no one deserves that. He couldn't tell the others how he felt about Loki; he couldn't even separate his own feelings. He should hate Loki for almost taking over the world and almost leveling New York but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Peter had never met him personally so he decided he couldn't judge someone until he met him or her.

When they exited on the roof, Peter got an impression of 9'0" blonde with black and silver battle amour with a long red cape.

"Friend Tony!" Thor boomed loudly striding towards Tony and they shook hands firmly.

"Hey Thor, welcome back to Earth buddy." Tony smiled.

"And who is this? Is he your son Friend Tony?" Thor asked looking down at Peter who craned his head back.

"What? No! Why does everyone assume that?" Tony ran his fingers through his hair spiking it up. Peter's brow furrowed as he noted that Tony did the same thing he did when he was nervous, annoyed or frustrated. Weird.

"No I'm not Tony's son. I'm Peter Parker, a new member of the Avengers." Peter held out his hand and Thor shook it rapidly and Peter could feel a tingling in his fingers. This guy had an iron grip that much was sure.

"Nice to meet you Friend Peter! I am Thor of Asgard!" Thor boomed as the door behind the trio swung open and the rest of the Avengers filed out onto the roof.

"Thor! Hey there big guy." Clint grinned at Thor.

"Friends!" Thor grinned ear to ear as he greeted each of them.

"What brings you back to Earth Thor?" Steve asks worried.

"Please tell me Loki isn't back." Clint moaned and Thor looked bashful. "Fuck he is back isn't he?"

"The Allfather has banished him to Misgard as part of his punishment. He has been stripped of most of his powers. He should be harmless but I came here neither the less to make sure no harm falls this planet." Thor explained.

"Prefect, Fury is going to have a fit. Hell I am going to have a fit." Tony huffed.

"If I see him I'm going to rip his head off." Clint growled to Natasha who nodded agreeing to help him.

"Looks like you might get to test out your suit sooner than I thought Spidey." Tony sighed before strolling back to the elevators closely followed by the two assassins of SHIELD. Steve brought Thor along with him leaving Peter and Bruce on the roof.

"Is Loki really as bad as everyone says he is? I mean I've read all the myths…" Peter asked Bruce shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He's pretty bad, I believe I said his brain was a bag full of cats. Trust me on this one Peter and avoid him if at all possible." Bruce warned, patting the teen's shoulder before heading inside, leaving the teen on the roof of the Tower.

"Hmm." Peter hummed to himself looking off at the landscape of New York.

"Hello little spider." A voice whispered down Peter's ear. The teen jumped backwards away from the voice turning to face the man. He stared at the tall man in the gold and green amour with long black hair and a wide smile on his lips.

"Loki I'm guessing?" Peter asked dropping into a fighting stance.

"Yes I am Loki, and you are the newest Avenger. Spiderman." Loki circled Peter like a shark.

"What do you want with me? You do know that the other Avengers who BEAT you are only a few floors below me right?" Peter questioned not dropping his guard as he tracked Loki with his eyes.

"Yes but they will never know I have been here." Loki stated before stepping into Peter's personal bubble looming over the teen who tried to back up but found he was frozen to the spot.

"I think they will." Peter stated.

"But you won't be the one to tell them, you will tell no one I was here or your Aunt dies." Loki hissed wrapping his hand around Peter's throat and being frozen to the spot wasn't helping him.

"Stay away from my Aunt." Peter hissed, the grip on his throat wasn't too tight thankfully.

"I will, I have no reason to kill her." Loki promised.

"Then why threaten her?" Peter questioned confused.

"Because I am interested in you. You intrigue me Peter Parker. I will figure you out. Tell no one I was here, or else remember that." Loki growled and his fingers tightened cutting off Peter's air supply. Peter's hands twitched as he tried to reach up and pry the fingers off his throat but he was still frozen. He could do nothing as spots danced over his vision, he felt himself fading and the last thing he saw was Loki's wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets To Keep

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Eight: Secrets To Keep**

* * *

Peter gasped as he bolted up; he looked around trying to find Loki. The god was nowhere to be seen but Peter was still on the roof, he groaned touching his throat tenderly. Why had Loki let him live? Why was he so interesting to the Norse god?

"Ah my head hurts." Peter groaned as he rose to his feet staggering to the elevator riding it down to his new floor.

"_Master Peter are you alright?" _JARVIS's concerned British voice came over the speakers.

"I'm fine J, thanks for asking. I just need some sleep." Peter assured the AI, smiling at the 'master Peter' he knew that JARVIS only called people he liked Master or in Natasha's case Mistress and Tony was Sir.

"_Shall I inform Sir that you are retiring to your chambers?" _

"Only if he is looking for me." Peter decided.

"_Yes Master Peter." _JARVIS sounded a tad disapproving but Peter let it slide as he stepped out of the elevator onto his floor. He snatched his backpack off the Lazy Boy leather couch and dug around for his cellphone, trying not to panic. He finally found it in the bottom of the bag and quickly hit speed dial 2, his aunt and glanced in a nearby mirror and to his shock saw no bruises on his throat, it still felt tender to the touch but no discoloration. Well that was one less thing to explain to the Avengers.

"Aunt May!" Peter straightened up.

"What's wrong Peter?" May asked worried.

Peter heaved a great sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, Peter is everything alright?" She asked sounding confused.

"Just watch out for anything off, please? For me? I'll be home soon, I promise." Peter swore moving around to get his jacket.

"Ok honey, I'll see you soon." May agreed and they both hung up in unison. Peter shoved his phone in his back pocket swinging his backpack onto his back.

"_Master Peter, Sir is looking for you. Shall I tell him where you are?" _JARVIS asked and Peter looked up startled.

"Uh…" Peter stammered as he paused by the window adjusting his web shooters just as the elevator doors dinged open showing Tony and Clint.

"Peter?" Clint asked seeing the teen by the open window.

"Uh…" Peter stammered once more. "Thanks a lot Jarvis."

"_My pleasure Master Peter." _If JARVIS could smirk Peter knew he would be smirking.

"What's wrong Kiddo? Where are you going?" Tony asked confused.

"Uh, I'm sorry but this has nothing to do with you. I need to leave." Peter looked down feeling ashamed but Loki's words were ringing in his head.

"Hey, you're an Avenger now. We handle things like this like a team." Clint tried to reason with the teen stepping forward.

"Not this time… I promise I will tell you all what is going on if things get really bad." Peter comprised before raising his arm shooting a strand of webbing and he launched himself out of the window scarcely hearing Tony and Clint protesting.

* * *

He focused on where he was going to shoot his webbing next, trying not to let his mind wander too much. He spotted the roof of his house and landed on a nearby roof, the same one Tony had landed on a few weeks prior. He climbed down the fire escape and headed into his house.

"Aunt May!" Peter called out as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen!" May called back and Peter felt his shoulder slump as relief washed over his body. He dropped his backpack and jacket down by the foot of the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen before freezing up wide-eyed.

"Welcome home Peter, this is uh I'm so sorry but what was your name again?" May smiled at the visitor sipping a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson, it is very nice to meet you Peter." Loki set the cup on the saucer and held out his hand to the stunned teen wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white collared shirt with a green scarf around his neck.

"Uh yeah…" Peter blinked hesitantly shaking the god's hand trying not to growl. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Laufeyson."

"Please, just call me Loki." Loki grinned his familiar smile Peter's way.

"Loki has just moved in next door and came over to introduce himself." May explained as she moved around the kitchen.

"Really? I didn't know the Perry's were moving." Peter sent a pointed look at Loki who just winked.

"They decided New York wasn't the safest place for them now, I think they are someplace up in Canada now." May giggled at the end. **(A/N: I'm Canadian so I can make these jokes.) **

"I hear you are quite the budding scientist Peter, I know a thing or two about it." Loki changed the subject.

"Oh why don't you show him your latest project Peter? I'll call you both when dinner is ready." Aunt May said cheerfully.

"Sure Aunt May, uh this way Loki." Peter turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs to his room, Loki a few steps behind him gliding gracefully. Once they were inside Peter's room, the teen shut the door and whirled around to look at Loki who was leaning against the wall across from him.

"Your Aunt is a lovely person." Loki commented.

"Okay let's cut the bullshit Loki, why are you here? What do you want with me? Why the hell did you choke me?" Peter sighed dropping onto his bed, he kept his guard up but if Loki really wanted to hurt him he would have already.

"I actually do live beside you now Peter." Loki chuckled. "I just wanted to introduce myself properly."

"Uh-huh." Peter said not believing the words from the liesmith.

"It is the truth if you believe me or not." Loki said firmly before he started to poke around Peter's desk, reading over his school notes, nothing classified or to do with the Avengers so Peter didn't see the harm in stopping the god.

"That didn't answer my question." Peter reminded.

"What was it again?" Loki asked innocently.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Me?" Peter emphasizing each word.

"Like I said. You intrigue me young Peter." Loki admitted.

"Yes but why?" Peter was getting tired of this game and his pillow was starting to call his name.

"You're history, your DNA, how you are so young and somehow you are part of the Avengers." Loki listed off.

"Well then. I guess that answers that, so what do you plan on doing about it?" Peter started to tense up again.

"Nothing at the moment and I am not as horrible as everyone has made me out to be. I will not let harm fall upon you Peter." Loki said and Peter narrowed his eyes not sure why the Norse God was promising to keep him safe. It was unnerving and sounded a lot like what Lain has been teaching him.

"Uh-okay thank you?" Peter trailed off and silently sent a prayer of thanks when Aunt May called them down for dinner.

Peter found himself enjoying the dinner with his Aunt and Loki, he knew he shouldn't but Loki was actually charming and rather funny. He tried really hard not to like Loki but it was harder than he thought it would be. It was rather amusing when Loki was leaving and Aunt May was forcing leftovers into his arms as she said he was too skinny and when he had no time to make food this would keep him going. Seeing a Norse God holding boxes of Tupperware was funny and Peter didn't think if he ever came face to face with Loki in battle he would be able to stop himself from laughing.

"Bye Loki." Peter waved trying to keep the smirk off his lips.

"Laugh it up Peter." Loki teased before nodding at both of them as he went out the door. "Thank you for the food and I hope to see you both again real soon."

"You're welcome anytime." Aunt May smiled kindly.

"Goodnight." Loki then was gone and Peter shut the door.

"He's so charming, I think I will like having him as our new neighbor." Aunt May hummed. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight sweetie."

"Night Aunt May." Peter kissed her cheek and they both went their own ways.

Peter lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Things just got a lot more complex, should he tell SHIELD Loki was his next-door neighbor? Loki didn't seem too, too horrible and Loki liked Peter and his Aunt so maybe he shouldn't say anything? If SHIELD can't find out on their own they aren't very intelligent. He heaved a loud sigh and closed his eyes, decided to keep this secret to himself for the time being, who knows maybe Loki was reformed or something. He would keep his guard up and play it by year.


	9. Chapter 9: My High School Problem

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. AU and nice! Loki –shocker I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: My High School Problem**

"So let me get this straight. A Norse God is your new next door neighbor?" Gwen Stacy asked her boyfriend who thought for a moment.

"Sounds about right." Peter nodded, hey there was no harm in telling Gwen about Loki as she knows nothing about superhero's and gods and all that and he didn't tell her that Loki has taken an interest in him so he was still abiding to Loki's rules.

"Do the Avengers know?" She lowered her voice subconsciously.

"No and they can't. Promise me that you won't tell a soul." Peter pleaded with her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but if this gets too bad you WILL have to tell them." Gwen pointed her index finger in his face.

"Alright, alright." Peter held his hands up in surrender before his phone went off. "Oh I have to go, I have class to catch up with, Fury called in a few favors and got me off on sick leave for a few weeks. Thanks for understanding Gwen." He dropped a kiss on her lips before darting off to get to class in time. He spent most of the class dully taking notes on the lecture the teacher was giving however his mind was elsewhere. He was going over all the reasons why Loki would move next door and why he was being so nice to him and his Aunt, it was unnerving. He blew out a puff of air before he was startled as the bell pierced his ears.

"Damn…" Peter breathed under his breath as he stuffed his pen, binder and textbook into his messenger bag slinging it over his shoulder. He was going to stop off at his Aunt's house before heading over to the Tower.

"Hey Parker!" Flash's arrogant voice made Peter stop in his path. He took in his surroundings; he was passing by the guy's locker room where Flash just exited.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked tiredly, not up for this today.

"You have been missing some of your usual appointments Parker, I think it's time we caught up don't you think?" Flash's hand latched onto Peter's bicep before he flung Peter into the empty locker room. Peter stumbled a bit before he righted himself turning to look at Flash who shut the door.

"Is this really needed Flash? I haven't done anything to piss you off." Peter tried to talk his way out of what he knew was coming his way, he had grown up dealing with this sort of abuse and since he became Spiderman he knew how to take a punch, move so it wasn't as lethal to his body and so on.

"Oh you know I never got you back for that little show you put on in the gym in front of my team." Flash cracked his knuckles advancing on Peter.

"If you want me to say how sorry I am, you might want to pack a lunch." Peter couldn't help the sarcastic retort; Flash's answer was a solid right jab landing on Peter's cheek.

Peter grunted as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting a metal locker, he barely managed to get his arms up before Flash was whaling on him. Peter moved quickly as he could to avoid any real hits on his body, oh he was going to be sore and bruised once Flash got bored and left. Five minutes or so passed by with nothing but grunts from Peter as pain radiated through his ribs and face. He was right, Flash got bored and after sneering down at Peter he left the locker room with a smug look on his face.

"Ass." Peter spat a mouthful of blood into one of the bathroom sinks. He glanced up at the long mirror and winced back. He had a cut above his eyebrow that was sluggishly bleeding down into his eyebrow. His lip was pretty busted up, he had a good bruise swelling up on his cheek and his eye was turning black. He winced as he pulled up his shirt and closed his eyes after he saw the colorful pattern on his skin; he gently prodded his ribs and winced back. Bruised maybe? It didn't feel broken which was a good thing.

"Okay maybe I can get into my floor at the Tower and patch myself up with the Bruce made 1st aid kit in my bathroom, yeah that sounds good. Just can't let anyone see me, yeah good luck with that." Peter was muttering to himself as he picked up his bag that must have flown off his shoulder during the beating. He shuffled out of the school after flipping up his hood and keeping his head down. He strolled the streets and entered the Tower he entered the elevator suddenly nervous as he hit the correct floor number.

"_Hello Master Peter."_ JARVIS said cheerfully.

"Hey Jarvis." Peter said not looking up to the camera in the corner as not to let the AI see what he looked like. The rest of the ride was silent and when the doors slid open Peter rushed out into his floor, he dropped his bag on the nearby chair and entered the bathroom, grabbing the 1st aid kit from under the sink. He gingerly pushed down his hood and closed his eyes grinding his teeth together as he pulled his shirts off. He took a deep breath and started to gather the items he was going to need.

"Hey Kiddo, so I was wondering about…" Tony said as he entered the bathroom, surprised Peter turned and faced Tony who when he saw the condition the teen was in froze up.

"Shit." Peter muttered.

"Jesus Christ Pete, what the hell happened?" Tony rushed forward looking over all the discolorations on Peter's skin with a critical eye. "J, where is Bruce?"

"_He is located on the common floor with the others watching a movie with Master Thor." _JARVIS agreed.

"Tony, there is no need I promise it looks worse than it is." Peter tried to reason but Tony grabbed Peter's hand and dragged the teen towards the elevator and the duo rode up to the common level. Peter kept his eyes down, not wanting to see any reactions when the others saw his bruises. He couldn't block out the gasps followed by the utter silence, he knew the gasp and deep breaths came from Bruce and the silence from everyone else.

"You could have at least let me keep my shirt on." Peter muttered as he took a deep breath and pulled his eyes open to take in everyone's reactions.

Tony's face was a mirror of Bruce's, taunt with concern with rage hidden below the surface. Steve's was one of worry and protectiveness, but a dangerous glint could be seen in his eyes. Natasha's face was blank but he could see her hands twitching towards the holster she had on her thigh like she was fighting back to the urge to shoot something. Clint's face was set, his jaw was clenched closed tightly and his eyes were so narrow they were mere slits. Thor had a haze of confusion on his face as he took in the sight of the newest and youngest avenger covered in different colors, his mind worked it all out and rage overtook his features.

"Well as fun as this has been if you could just let me go…" Peter wiggled his fingers of the hand Tony still had a death grip on, the Ironman didn't even seem to register that Peter was telling him to release him if anything his grip became tighter.

"What happened?" Steve was the first one to find his voice as he cautiously moved closer to Peter.

"Did you go out as Spiderman?" Natasha questioned as the others moved closer to Peter and Bruce went into Doctor mode and started to inspect the half naked teen making Peter shift on his feet.

"No I didn't…" Peter swallowed now looking away. How was he suppose to tell his new team of superhero's that he couldn't even defend himself from his usual bully at his high school? What would they think of him then? Would they want him off the Avengers?

"Who did this to you?" Clint asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Doesn't matter." Peter said not meeting any eyes and having to fight down the urge to bat away Bruce's hands as he prodded his ribcage, it hurt like a mother and Peter couldn't help a hiss that came out of his mouth.

"Hell yes it matters! Who did this to you Peter?" Tony asked with worry and protectiveness evident in his voice.

"Just some kid at school, it's my problem so just leave it alone." Peter did push Bruce away gently but forcefully before spinning on his heel and burst into a nearby stairwell. Taking two steps at a time he easily made it to his floor, he stayed long enough to put his shirt and jacket back on before taking his exit, window left.

* * *

He sighed annoyed as he swung through the streets of New York towards his and Aunt May's house, he landed on the familiar rooftop and taking deep breathes through the pain he shimmed down the fire escape before heading towards his house, he was just about to the driveway when Loki opened the door of his house. Seriously this would never NOT be weird.

"Peter?" Loki glided down the walkway leading form his house, he was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a forest green sweatshirt, and his hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He looked like a normal guy, which Peter wasn't sure if that made him feel more uneasy or not.

"Fine, just leave me alone." Peter was feeling tried and he still hadn't treated his wounds AND he just blew up at the Avengers.

"You are injured." Loki stated glancing over the teen's hunched posture and the discoloration that peeked out from under his hood.

"Leave me alone Loki." Peter repeated and turned onto the walkway of his home when Loki was right in front of him making the teen backpedal causing his hood to fall down exposing his injured face to the Norse God.

"Someone has hurt you." Loki snarled his hands reaching towards Peter's face.

"Back off." Peter hissed taking a step back but froze when the God's cold hand touched his face and his whole body felt like a giant icicle. "W-what are you doing?" Peter's teeth were chattering at the onslaught of sudden coldness.

"Just hold still you infant." Loki rolled his eyes and the teen stood there feeling awkward as Loki moved from his face to his rib cage.

"Are you done yet? People are starting to stare." Peter whispered eyeing the neighbors from across the street who were out walking their little yappy dog who in turn were eyeing the pair back.

"Yes I am and now that you are healed, you are going to come into my home and tell me how exactly you got these injuries." Loki ordered.

"Healed? You healed me?" Peter asked flabbergasted.

"Yes I healed you, even a pitifully tiny human mind should be able to understand the concept of healing." Loki retorted and walking back up towards his house. "Well, are you just going to stand there looking like how you misgardian's say… A complete idiot or will you come in already?" Loki raised a perfect eyebrow at the stunned teen.

"Uh-yeah sure, okay." Peter shook his head and took a few steps at a time to get onto the porch of Loki's house. He paused at the threshold and glanced inside nervously, it looked normal and safe enough but with a Norse God you can never really know. Peter wanted to know why Loki had healed him, why the man cared about him so much. Peter wanted answers and he was going to get some.


	10. Chapter 10: Answers are Given

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. AU and nice! Loki –shocker I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Answers Are Given**

Peter was sitting on the leather couch in Loki's ultra modern living room that was connected to his ultra modern kitchen. The teen was feeling extremely awkward as he cleared his throat looking at anything but the Norse God sitting across from him in a leather armchair with a high back looking more like a throne than anything, for his own safety Peter decided not to bring it up.

"So you know for a Norse God you have surprisingly good taste?" Peter said to break the silence that had engulfed the duo.

"Thank you, now are you willing to tell me what happened or will I be forced to use my magic?" He asked a perfect eyebrow.

"Wait a second, Thor said you were stuck here but your magic had been redistricted." Peter interrupted.

"It has only been redistricted, that does not mean that I can not still use traces of my magic." Loki explained slowly like he was talking to a child.

"Huh." Peter murmured storing that tidbit away for future use if needed.

"Well as it seems you won't tell me what happened, I will have to see for myself." Loki sighed standing up, brushing off his pants before approaching the teen. Peter raised his hands in a surrender position leaning back from the Norse God, who reached past the outstretched hands and placed his index and middle finger of his right hand against Peter's forehead. Peter blinked and suddenly his life ran through his mind as Loki watched it all. When he retracted his fingers Peter gasped and fell against the couch limply.

"I see." Was all he got from Loki.

"What was the point of that?" Peter questioned a few minutes later after regaining his breathe and evening out his pulse.

"I now understand." Loki stated simply.

"Understand what exactly?" Peter pressed.

"Why you do what you do, how you became who are you." Loki said just as simply.

"Thanks I guess?" Peter arched an eyebrow.

"I understand, but I do not believe the Avengers will be so understanding unless you clear it up for them." Loki reminded Peter about how he stormed out of the Tower early that day.

"I suppose I should go back…" Peter sighed rubbing his neck. "But I have a question for you 1st and I want a good answer. Why are you being so nice and normal to me? Shouldn't you I don't know, be trying to kill me as I'm part of the Avengers now?" Peter questioned as their odd relationship was giving him whiplash.

"I am how you say, trying to turn over a new leaf. I do not hold a grudge against you like I do Thor. I have no reason to. I am banished here and I want a 'normal' life where I can belong someplace." Loki said and Peter tried not to melt in his seat, the poor guy just wanted to have a place to call home and who was the teenaged spider to say otherwise?

"Okay, I get that I really do. I won't rat you out and I will be your… Friend." Peter had paused looking for the correct word.

"Thank you Friend Peter, now I would advise going back to your Tower to ease the Avenger's mind's." Loki made a shooing motion at the teen who raised an eyebrow amused.

"Fine, I'm going." Peter chuckled as he grabbed his backpack. "How am I suppose to explain how all my injuries are gone?" He turned to see Loki shrug his shoulders.

"You're the teenaged genius, you figure it out." Loki smirked and Peter flipped him the bird and darted out before Loki could figure out the human meaning behind the gesture.

"Now to pay a visit to this 'Flash'." Loki muttered before going to get changed and hunt down the teen who hurt Peter.

* * *

Peter scaled the fire escape once more and headed back to the Tower. He landed on the landing pad and shuffled towards the common room, he cleared his throat causing a pouting Tony and a mediating Bruce to look up startled.

"Peter?" Bruce asked as Tony shot to his feet.

"Er, hi…Sorry for running off before…" Peter ran his hand through his hair.

"Do that again and I swear I'll hunt you down and tranquilizer your ass." Tony swore before gently whacking the teen over the head. "What happened to your bruises?" Tony noticed the lack of colors on the teen's face. That had Bruce up on his feet and gently inspecting the teen who decided to stand there and let the doctor do his doctor thing.

"One of the perks of having mutated spider DNA in you, you heal fast." Peter joked praying it would work.

"Fair enough." Bruce murmured.

"Jar, tell the others that Peter is back and is in the common room with us." Tony instructed JARVIS.

"_Already done sir, they are all on their way up."_ JARVIS said in his awesome British accent, just as he finished the elevator doors dinged and the remaining Avengers hurried out. All four of them were in work out clothes clearly they deicide to go beat some punching bags up in his leave.

"Hi guys." Peter gave a little wave as Bruce prodded his ribcage. Loki really knew how to heal, he had to give the Norse God that. "I'm guessing you want some explanations huh?"

"It would be nice." Clint crossed his arms while he was perched on the back of an armchair that Natasha had claimed.

"Yeah I thought so… First off I am sorry for running off like that before. I just wasn't used to so many people caring if I got beat up, I mean my whole life I have been bullied and I've just come to terms with it." Peter admitted shyly.

"You shouldn't have to come to terms with being bullied." Steve said clenching his fists tightly.

"Who is the one that has hurt you friend Peter? We shall find this man and make him pay!" Thor boomed, already feeling close to the newest and youngest member of the team.

"You don't have to Thor, thanks for the offer buddy." Peter said sending a small smile towards the large blonde Norse God, feeling already at ease with the fact he was talking with the Norse God of Thunder, it might have to do that he had just come from talking with his brother who lived next to him. Still so weird.

"But you have the strength now not to let that kid beat you up anymore." Tony asked confused from his spot beside Steve, the duo was acting like overprotective parents. The thought amused Peter and would express this idea to Clint after; he knew the archer would get a kick out of it.

"Yeah I did try to get back at Flash once, I was in the stages of still learning about my abilities and I kind of overdid it…My... Late Uncle Ben made me see just because I have power doesn't mean I should use it to get back at people who have hurt me." Peter explained and Steve nodded wisely.

"He sounded like a good man." Bruce said kindly.

"He was, one of the best…" Peter couldn't bring himself to tell them that because he was the reason why his Uncle was dead, all because he told the store clerk it wasn't his problem. Peter clenched his hands into fists before letting them relax and sinking into the nearby couch beside Bruce.

"Anyways, I have dealt with it my whole life I'm pretty sure I can last a year or so more." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're sure…" Natasha sighed knowing the tone of voice Peter had taken, there was no winning this argument.

"I got this guys and Clint, Tony. No hunting him down?" Peter turned to the two who had moved to the edge of the group and were whispering to each other. When Peter called them out and they at least had the dependency to look like two teenagers caught by their parents or teachers.

"Fine, fine." They grumbled annoyed with being caught and told off by a 17 year old.

"If you need help, or anyone to talk to… We're all here." Steve placed a firm hand on the teen's shoulder that slumped under the gentle pressure.

"Thanks guys." Peter felt more at ease knowing his team and surprisingly Loki had his back on this. "So movie night?" He asked hopefully.

"I was thinking Lord of the Rings trilogy? We are trying to introduce the Cap here into the world of movies." Tony waved a box set in front of the group.

"Aha excellent! _One ring to rule them all!_" Peter started and to his surprise Clint picked it up from there.

"_One ring to find them all, one ring to bring them all_…" Clint glanced at Tony who was grinning.

"_And in the darkness bind them!_" Tony finished and the trio high fived.

"I didn't understand that reference." Steve muttered to Bruce who gave him a smile.

"Watch the movies and you will." Bruce assured the super solider who nodded and settled in on an armchair across the room from the one Natasha was curled up in.

"This is going to be fun!" Tony dropped on the other side of Peter making the teen crushed between the two scientists. Clint squished in beside Thor who was grinning at the archer making the man smile back; the big blonde's smile was infectious. The movie started up and Peter couldn't but keep a grin on his lips for the whole movie. He managed to get his phone out and sent off a text to Clint.

"_Steve and Tony were acting like overprotective parents, is Stony a real thing now?" _

Peter could hardly contain his laughter when Clint burst out laughing during the battle in the Mimes of Moira; he was curled up clutching his stomach. Thor was whacking his back to make the archer breathe. He took a few minutes to calm down before sending the message to Natasha who actually giggled behind her hand. Peter had felt accomplished; he made two-master assassins laugh with one text. He snuggled down in his spot between Bruce and Tony, eyes dropping closed. He was drifting off when he felt himself shift, he was now lying on a chest, he felt the cool touch of metal from he was guessing Tony's Arc Reactor and a hand softly threading through his brown hair. It was really soothing and Peter found his mind wondering if this was what it was like to have a father… Uncle Ben had been a good uncle, just that though. Peter let himself smile and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Flash was taking a shortcut through a back alleyway, his fists where throbbing from punching Parker. When had the nerd's skin this hard, sure the two were getting better but Flash was still holding a grudge against Parker. He felt a hand fly around his throat and slam him against the brick wall.

"Listen to me closely. If you EVER attack Peter Parker again, I will find you and make your worst nightmares come true." A dark voice hissed in his ear, the hand tightened making Flash see spots before the hand was released and Flash coughed while taking deep breaths. He looked around wildly seeing nothing but shadows that seemed to be drawing closer to him. He pressed himself flat against the wall feeling more scared than he had ever been as the shadows took different terrifying shapes all coming towards the blonde jock. Flash yelled before he tore out of the alleyway his eyes squeezed closed, not noticing a large white smile that seemed to be coming from no where.

Loki smiled rather proud of himself, this jock was going to leave Peter alone now. Loki hummed to himself as he walked out of the other side of the alley, merging with the crowd of humans. He found his thoughts straying to Peter Parker. The teen was changing him; he had 1st thought to use the teen to get to the other Avengers to get his revenge from New York… Now that he had met the teen and gotten to know him, he felt rather protective of the teenaged spider like he was his little nephew or his little brother. It was an odd feeling for the Norse God but it wasn't an unpleasant one. He would have to monitor his feelings more closely, his plan was already off course. He could correct it rather quickly but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Damn what was this teen doing to him? The teen even agreed to being his friend, his first friend ever. It was giving him a warm feeling in his chest and it was clashing with his Jotunheim blood. Loki shook his head and kept walking, he would have to see what might happen.


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding Part 1

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. AU and nice! Loki –shocker I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Bonding Part. 1**

Peter opened his eyes sleepily his whole body was stiff. He stretched his arms above his head and looked around in confusion. He was in his room on his floor; he swore he fell asleep on the couch in the common floor.

"Hey JARVIS?" Peter rubbed his eyes.

"_Yes Master Peter?"_ JARVIS'S voice echoed through the room.

"How did I get to my bed?" Peter questioned.

"_Would you like to see the video feed?" _JARVIS asked.

"Sure, why not." Peter agreed. The lights dimmed again and the video was projected on the wall across from his bed.

_Peter was fast asleep on Tony's chest, the genius's hand stroking his hair when the final movie ended. The others who were still awake all got up and stretched sending grins at Peter and Tony. The older man flipped them off with his free hand and glared at Clint who was taking photos for blackmail perhaps._

"_I'll get him into his room." Steve offered and gently picked the teen up in his toned arms. _

_"I think what Peter sent is correct huh Tasha?" Clint whispered to the redhead. _

_"I think he may be onto something." Natasha agreed hiding a grin as she went to the kitchen to get some coffee. _

_The video feed followed Steve down to Peter's floor._

"_Here we are Pete, now let's get you into bed. You've had a rough day after all." Steve whispered to the teen holding him against his chest while pulling down the covers. Steve placed the teen's form on the bed, pulling his socks and shoes off before tucking him. _

"_Sleep tight kid." Steve pushed back his floppy bangs before shutting of the light and leaving the room silently._

The lights came back on slowly and the video feed disappeared.

"Well that's embarrassing." Peter felt his cheeks burn.

"_Sir is requesting you're presence in his lab when you awaken, he asks you to dress nicely." _JARVIS said kindly.

"Sure, I'll head down now." Peter yawned pushing back his covers and swinging his feet onto the floor. After doing his morning routine he shuffled over to his walk in closet and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt. He got dressed in the clothes he picked out, rolling up the sleeves as he walked out and headed to the elevator letting JARVIS direct him down to the correct lab where Tony was waiting.

"Hey Tony, is this nice enough for you?" He asked waving his hand over his outfit as Ironman looked up from one of his new suits.

"Looking sharp kid. Now we just have to wait for Bruce to join us then we can be on our way." Tony chirped cheerfully.

"On our way for what exactly?" Peter questioned adjusting his cuffs so they would stay rolled up.

"That's what I want to know." A tried looking Bruce agreed as he too entered the lab wearing grey dress pants with a dark green dress shirt.

"I just have to go speech at some tech conference and I thought you two would like to come keep me company." Tony said breezily. "It's in Berlin and I could use the company on the flight as Pepper is busy in DC."

"Berlin? As in Germany?" Peter gapped at the genius.

"Unless there is another Berlin I wasn't made aware about then yes Berlin, Germany." Tony waved a wench at the gapping teen.

"Sure, why not." Bruce nodded grabbing a mug heading over to the ever-full coffee maker.

"I would love to, but why are you asking me to come?" Peter asked confused.

"Because you're my new intern, it makes sense for you to come." Tony said like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm your what now?" Peter gasped this caused Tony to actually look up from what he was doing and look at the teen.

"Ah Pepper hasn't seen you yet today. Well congrats Kiddo you are the new student intern at Stark Industry." Tony spread his arms with a grin on his lips.

"Seriously!" Peter asked excited now.

"Seriously, now go and pack. Wheels up in an hour." Tony waved his hand and Peter looked at Bruce who gestured to the stairs with his coffee mug. Peter blinked a few times before going up the steps to get to his floor. He almost ran into Pepper as he entered the living room portion of his floor.

"Ah Peter, I was looking for you!" Pepper smiled holding her clipboard to her chest.

"Hi Pepper, if this is about the Internship Tony just told me." Peter admitted and Pepper huffed out a breath of air.

"I knew he couldn't keep it a secret, even if it was his idea. All I need you to do is sign some forms and I will give you your I.D card and Stark phone." Pepper explained holding the clipboard and a pen out to the teen.

"What exactly will I be doing here?" Peter asked as he signed everywhere it told him to.

"Well, you will be doing what I had been doing before I was promoted to CEO. You are going to be Tony's new personal assistant." Pepper smirked.

"Personal assistant?" He looked at her handing back over the board.

"Well you're already part of the team and you are a budding genius, I think you will fit in just fine." Pepper reassured him.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too horrible…I uh have to pack, I'm joining him and Bruce on a trip to Berlin." Peter explained.

"Have fun on your first assignment then Peter and good luck." Pepper patted his shoulder in sympathy handing him an I.D card with a photo of him on it already and a Stark Phone.

"Yeah thanks Pepper." Peter smiled taking the items, he scanned the phone to see all his contacts plus some more were already in the contact folder. She patted his shoulder once more before leaving. Peter selected a playlist from one of the panels on the wall and hummed along to it as he packed a backpack for the trip to Berlin. Tony Stark's personal assistant huh, well he will never have a dull day.

"Hey Peter are you ready for this?" Bruce poked his head around the corner into his closet.

"Hey Bruce, I guess. Did Tony tell you what my position is as his intern?" Peter asked amused.

"No he didn't." Bruce sat down on the edge of Peter's bed as the teen shoved a toothbrush into his backpack.

"Well you are looking at his new personal assistant." Peter announced.

"You're joking me." Bruce tried to force back a smile.

"No sadly I am not." Peter tossed his backpack onto his desk chair and sat beside Bruce on his bed.

"What exactly do you have to do?" Bruce asked very amused.

"According to Pepper, well she didn't really tell me anything. I guess I'll just go with it?" Peter suggested.

"Good luck." Bruce snickered.

"Gee thanks for the moral support Bruce." Peter rolled his eyes nudging the man's shoulder gently and the man nudged him back with a playful smile on his face.

"Aw look at my two science bro's getting cozy." Tony cooed from the entranceway.

"Personal assistant, really Tony?" Peter raised an eyebrow at the man.

"It was the only position available, don't worry I won't make you do anything outrageous." Tony promised sauntering over to the two reaching out ruffling his hair slightly. "Now let's get going, I may even let you drink some German Beer if you're good." Tony winked at Peter before leaving the floor.

"Is he always in this good of a mood?" Peter asked Bruce scooping his bag off of the desk chair.

"No, I think you are being the best out in him. The best out in everyone actually I think." Bruce admitted. "It seems like everyone is putting them selves in a family-orientated position."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as the duo headed towards the elevator.

"I guess you haven't noticed because you hadn't known them before, but I think Tony is starting to view you as his own son as is Steve which makes your text rather fitting." Bruce chuckled at the stunned look on Peter's face. "Yes Clint showed me it, anyways I think the rest of us are slowly starting to see our selves as your Aunt and Uncles, I know I am at least." Bruce smiled and Peter smiled back, he hesitated for a moment before pulling the man into a loose hug. Bruce froze up under the slight pressure applied by the hug before relaxing and hugging the teen back.

"Thanks… Uncle Bruce." Yeah that felt right, not just the name but also the feeling of 'rightness' when he said it.

"Let's not keep Tony waiting kiddo." Bruce grinned feeling lighter and happier than he has been in a while. He felt the Hulk hum in approval of the teenaged spider, that made Bruce's mind more at ease, the fact that the Hulk wasn't going to make an appearance around the teen made him feel more safe around the teen.

* * *

A few hours later found the trio on Tony's private plane headed towards Berlin; they had talked for a while until a movie started to play. Tony looked over to see Peter was stretched out on the couch, hand over his chest with his mouth open slightly as he slept on in peace. It may have something to do with a sleeping pill Bruce had slipped in his Pepsi an hour ago after seeing the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Drugging the kid, I don't know if I should be worried or impressed Brucie." Tony commented half tempted to go put a blanket over the teen.

"How else would he get the sleep he needed?" Bruce countered tossing a nearby blanket at Tony like he had read his mind.

"This is one of the reasons why you're my favorite science bro Brucie." Tony grinned and knowing Bruce was watching him, draped the blanket over the teen. Peter grumbled under his breath turning on his side tugging the blanket up a bit higher still fast asleep he mumbled.

"Thanks dad…" Peter mumbled making Tony freeze for a second before ever so gently brushed the teen's bangs off his forehead before the teen settled down on the couch again and Tony fell onto his chair.

"Did he just?" Tony asked confused.

"Yes I believe he did, I think the both of you are creating an attachment to the other. You are starting to see him as your son and he as the father figure he never had." Bruce tried to explain to the brown haired genius across the plane from him.

"Huh…" Tony mumbled. "Ah this is hurting my brain, got any of those sleeping pills left doc?" Tony asked and Bruce chuckled handing him two pills which the man swallowed dry.

"You think I would be a good father?" He asked drowsily.

"I think you already are." Bruce said softly and the man hummed before closing his eyes and fell asleep thanks to the pills. Bruce looked at the sleeping men in the plane and tried to suppress a smile as he spotted similarities on their sleeping faces. They really could be father and son, if not by DNA then by the bond they are creating. Bruce settled into his own chair, closing his eyes as the plane travelled to Berlin.


	12. Chapter 12: Bonding Part 2

**Something Interesting Has Begun.**

**The Avengers/ The Amazing Spiderman Crossover  
**

**Peter knew this was not going to be his day, hell his week. Dr. Connors was out and has lizard out once more. The Avengers lend him a helping hand and now he finds himself tangled up with SHIELD and a world a 17 year old should never be a part of. AU and nice! Loki –shocker I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman. Perhaps some Superfamily and tons of Science Bro's travelling around here. **

**Chapter Twelve: Bonding Part. 2**

* * *

Peter blinked a few times groggily; he turned on his side and hid his head under the covers, it had been a busy few days and he had hardly got any sleep, when you traveled with Tony Stark as his new personal assistant it really gave new meaning to 'all nighter's'. He had crashed on the jet's couch on the way back from Moscow, yeah somehow their Berlin trip turned into a little cross country trek because Tony wanted him and Bruce to try some 'REAL' Russian Vodka. He woke up for a few moments and all he remembered was Tony looking down at him with a small smile and the cool feeling of Tony's arc reactor against his shoulder. Therefore he deduced that Tony had carried him into the door and put him in his bed, as embarrassing as that was, it was kind of nice of Tony to do that. Peter curled up on his side his eyes closed, but a frown appeared on his lips as he heard banging and crashing coming from the common room overhead. With a loud sigh, the teen literally rolled out of his nice warm bed, landing on all fours before straightening up and stumbling over to grab some fresh clothes. He slid on a pair of blue jeans with a red V-neck and he laced up his black high-tops. He yawned as he made his way up to the floor above and raised an eyebrow when he spotted Steve and Thor in the kitchen area staring down at a smoking toaster with confused looks on their faces.

"Ah!" Peter yelped rushing over to the smoking toaster, quickly hitting a few buttons on the screen and four wedged in smoking and burnt pop tarts were ejected. "Uh what exactly happened?" He turned to the two blondes in front of him.

"Quick thinking Friend Peter, I was trying to make more of these 'pop tarts' but then it started to smoke, Friend Steve tried to help." Thor trailed off.

"I can work normal toasters, not Tony's sort." Steve admitted.

"Right, Norse God and guy frozen in time." Peter muttered to himself as he pried the poor pop tarts out of the toaster and dumped them into the nearby trashcan. "Okay, time for a crash course in how to work kitchen appliances." Peter decided and motioned for the duo to take a seat at the high bar stools by the large island. Peter looked at the 'ready to listen' expressions on Thor and Steve's faces as they looked at him. Maybe this is what being a teacher was like, Peter frowned briefly, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't like attention and that was what he was getting by two guys who could more than likely crush him with their pinky fingers. He knew Steve wouldn't and so far Thor didn't seem like the type to do that either.

"Okay let's start with the basics. The toaster." Peter unplugged the device and placed it in front of the two blondes. "Now normal toasters are pretty simple, but when does Tony ever do simple?"

"From what I've seen… Never." Steve offered as Thor inspected the device.

"My point exactly. So to work this toaster, you first plug it in, you place your bread, bagel or pop tart into the sections here and here." Peter started his explanation indicating as he went. "You touch the screen and select if you want, low, medium or high. High in other words if you like your items almost burnt, once that is selected you push down this little handle here and you wait until the handle slides back upwards, the items inside will give a little pop showing it is finished and ready to be eaten."

"Seems easy enough." Steve nodded.

"Also you put ONE thing inside each section or else we will have a repeat of what happened when I can in." Peter added.

"Ah!" Thor blushed, Peter blinked taken back he didn't think God's could blush but the pink on his cheeks proved otherwise.

"Now let's have a trial run?" Peter handed each of them a plate, Thor's had a pop tart on it and Steve's was a plain old slice of bread. Peter perched on one of the stools and watched the two blondes learn how to use the toaster; it ended with two perfectly toasted pop tarts and bread slice.

"Now here is the best part, you can eat it!" Peter grinned nodding at the two only to laugh as Thor had devoured the pop tart. "Well alright, let's move onto the stove. This could be a bit trickier." Peter glided over to the stove, he spent the rest of the afternoon teaching the two how to use the kitchen before he found himself moving into the living room showing them how to use the tech located there. He watched as the two shouted at the TV screen as they tried to play Wii Mario Cart, Thor kept bumping Steve off course booming with laughter while the super solider cursed under his breath as not to offend Peter. Peter found this funnier than watching the two trying to work the Wii controllers, as if he didn't know these words already.

"Teaching the kids how to work the new toys?" Clint asked appearing from one of the air vents.

"They are learning, but if they burn down the tower I take no responsibility." Peter put his hands up in the air as if on cue smoke billowed from the kitchen as the two tried to make food.

"Looks like take-out tonight." Tony chuckled as he came in to see what the commotion was about. "Come on Cap, we're taking the kid to grab Chinese." Tony tossed a leather jacket at the teen who raised an eyebrow but put it on not commenting. He trailed behind the two bickering adults as his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

'_Stony is fighting again, good luck kid.' _It was from Clint, Peter turned to look at the archer as the elevator doors slid closed flipping the bird the bird. Peter chuckled as Tony and Steve fused over each other making sure their sunglasses and hats were in place so they wouldn't be recognized. He wish he took a video of this so he could show the others later but he would just have to tell them, maybe JARVIS has recorded this. Peter let a smile play on her lips before the trio left the tower shoving his hands in his pockets of the leather jacket that smelt like Tony. He glanced at the format of how the trio was walking down the street. He was in between both the older men who were hovering but clearly where trying not to hover, like they thought he would disappear or something. Peter couldn't exactly be sure what the men on either side of him were really thinking, he was running possible ideas through his mind while they stood waiting for their large order of take-out. He pulled out his phone and started to text Gwen about their math homework, any excuse to talk to her really.

"Who are you texting?" Tony asked breaking the silence between the three.

"Gwen." Peter said simply not looking up from his Stark phone.

"You're girlfriend?" Tony pried.

"Yes my girlfriend." Peter confirmed already assuming that the genius knew this.

"Oh man, Stevie our little boy is growing up so fast." Tony sighed dramatically, looping his arm around Peter' shoulders pulling him close.

"He is a teenager." Steve stated amused as the teen started to squirm under Tony's arm.

"Lemme go." Peter grunted.

"Not gonna happen Kiddo, never leaving my sight." Tony played up the role of the father figure.

"Aw look at the adorable family." One of the female customers whispered to her friend nodding at the three men, Peter struggling to get out of Tony's grasp and Steve's whole body shaking with silent laughter and a huge smile on his face.

"How come all the good ones are gay or taken?" Her friend sighed.

"Or both in this case." The original girl giggled.

"Damn, they are sexy as hell too." Her friend sighed again as they collected their food and with one last look at the little family they giggled leaving.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that…" Peter had wiggled out of Tony's grip, phone safety in his jacket pocket away from Tony's prying eyes.

"Hear what?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I think we both just heard that." Steve told the teen his cheeks bright pink.

"Goddamn super hearing." Tony grumbled as he went to get the take out order only for Steve to reach out and grab the bags. "Uh… Thanks?"

"Now I'm seeing it, man this is embarrassing." Peter muttered covering his eyes; Steve chuckled at the action of the teen.

"Let's just get back before Thor tries to cook again." Tony threw his arms up in the air before striding out of the restaurant as the other two trailed behind him.


End file.
